


RadioReid Chronicles

by TheMadam



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a troll, Comedy, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Dates, Dating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Ice Skating, Nap Time, One Shot, Prompt inspired, Romance, Snuggling, Trolling, naps, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: Tbh this is just going to be a (hopefully) entirely SFW collection of drabbles and short pieces inspire by prompts I find. It is featuring my OC Moira Reid and Alastor which is where the ship name RadioReid comes from. Just little bits of self indulgence for me as a writer. Cannot guarantee there won't be some overlap with things here and future fics since there will also be lots of things I headcanon about the two. More tags will be added as more pieces go up.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Balancing act

**Author's Note:**

> These pieces probably won't be my most edited or finest works? They're mostly exercises in writing based on prompts and allowing me to flesh out some silly scenes between these two. I know OCs are not the fan favourite, but I hope, if you read, you enjoy the dynamic between the two. Perhaps in the future I might make a NSFW collection as well. We shall see~ Anyway, thanks for popping by and enjoy!

Moira’s eyes lit up the second her skates were laced. She looks over to Alastor, her smile wide just the way he likes it.

“I haven’t been ice skating in years! I never thought I’d get the chance down here in Hell.” She beams, taking in the predominantly empty rink. The second guests had noticed the presence of her beau, many of them chose to flee. That wasn’t much of a problem for her anyway, having all the free space is certainly nice.

Spending a moment beside him, she does a few simple stretches. Just little things to get her a bit more warmed up than her usual morning routine. Alastor seems keen on humoring her, but there is the slightest glint of apprehension in his eyes. Offering her hand to him, he takes it carefully. She helps him to stand on the rubber floor adjacent to the entrance of the rink.

“I never pegged you as an ice skater, Old Man.” 

“I’m… not.” Comes his tentative reply.

Moira snickers teasingly, but takes his arm and leads him to the opening. Letting go, she puts her feet to the ice and takes off without a second thought. Her movements are a little wobbly at first, but once she gets her bearings, it’s clear she’s not bad at it. Gliding around the rink a bit, she gets used to the feeling of the ice beneath her skates. She can show off later.

Alastor on the other hand seems fairly frozen at the entrance. His eyes are trained on the spot before him like it will reach out and bite him. Moira takes note and makes her way over to him, casually leaning on the railing.

“You gonna join me or what, Old Man?” A smug smirk graces her features. Alastor tuts softly.

“Why of course, Darling! Anything for you…” 

Tentatively he places one foot on the ice, not _at all_ enjoying how slick it is. The next foot joins its partner and he slowly slips forward. Arms out in front of him, he bends his body at the waist as he attempts to situate his balance. Moira bites her tongue to keep from cackling at the image before her. She’s definitely going to doodle it later for everyone in the hotel. Perhaps she’ll hang it on the fridge... 

Feeling satisfied with his presence on the ice, she skates around a bit more, keeping a close eye on him. He seems intent on staring at the spot before him, unmoving. Twirling around and allowing muscle memory to come back, she spends some time just enjoying herself. 

Then he tries to move. It’s the most pitiful thing, really. He truly looks like a newborn deer, all shaky legs and scrambling feet. There’s an attempt to catch up to her, but he fails miserably. 

She almost misses it when it happens. Taking a step, not a push, forward, Alastor loses his balance completely. He slips immediately and lands hard on his ass. Moira’s hands shoot to her face in a futile attempt to hide her laughter. For all his elegance and grace, it’s clear that does not translate to everything he attempts to do.

“Darling, that’s terribly rude to laugh at me for not having your same skill.” He mutters under his breath as she skates over to him. Stopping just in front of him, she holds out her hands.

“I know, I know. It’s just hilarious to watch you fall on your ass. I could honestly watch that all day. But come on, up!” She teases as she hoists him to his feet.

“While I enjoy watching you, perhaps you could hold my hand?” His voice is almost bashful at the request. He’s not one for PDA in any capacity, but for now it can be disguised as a helping hand over a romantic gesture.

“Of course, Alastor. Here...”

Giving a little distance between them, she meets him from behind. Lacing her fingers with his, she leans her face to the side of him.

“Down and push with your feet. It’s not walking, you’re pushing.” She guides softly. Alastor nods as he tries to figure it out, but eventually they start moving. Perhaps it’s a little more steered by her momentum than his, but he does get the hang of it. They stay close to the edge so he has a proper object to hold onto should he fall again.

Once a rhythm is found, she glides over beside him and takes his hand. The two share quiet chatter and soft smiles while they skate around the edge of the rink. Alastor’s free hand hovering over the railing all the while.

“I think next time, I’ll sit and watch, Darling. I’m sure you could put on a lovely show.” He praises sweetly. She smiles and flashes him a wink, plotting out all the ways she will show off the next time she drags him to the rink.


	2. Bed Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Alastor gets a visit from Karma for his trolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me laugh. I saw a prompt for a bed hog which reminded me of a silly thought I've had before. So I mashed them together. But also this made me sleepy and it's past 1am so.....

Hell is hot, there’s no doubt about it. Some days certainly are worse than others. Today is definitely one of those days. The sweltering heat had both Alastor and Moira fairly lethargic. Of course, the hotel had splurged in getting the limited guests AC units until the central cooling could be figured out. But it’s Hell, baby! And such things only help so much on days like today.

Alastor had taken some down time to spend with Moira in her room. He sat on her bed, book in hand while she perches at her desk. The two share a comfortable silence between them with Alastor playing soft jazz to fill the gaps. It’s a fairly enjoyable afternoon given the circumstances, but they both find themselves succumbing to heat induced exhaustion.

Closing his book and setting it off to the side, the deer-like demon stretches and yawns. His bones pop and crack to betray both is uncharacteristically static behavior and old age. Moira smiles to herself while she finishes up some details of her piece.

“Oh my dear…” Alastor mutters between another yawn. “I fear your sleepy ways have rubbed off on me!” He chuckles, sprawling out in the middle of the bed.

Putting her paintbrush down, Moira leans back in her chair and giggles when she looks over toward him. He’s a gaggle of limbs hogging the entirety of the bed as his eyes softly close and the music fades to a quiet hum.

“Is it nap time? I could certainly go for one myself…” She trails off, pushing herself from the chair. Alastor only regards her question with a sleepy grunt. Shaking her head, she slips off her shorts for more comfort and crawls into bed.

Alastor is unbudging despite her sudden presence. With a firm shove, she attempts to move his arm out of the way. His smile twitches at the corners when the limb won’t move. Shifting around she tries to do the same to his leg. Once again, it stays put. Grumbling softly, she shoves her hands between his waist and the mattress. Using the leverage, she tries to roll him over, but he won’t let her. 

“God… Dammit… _MOVE!_ ” Struggling against him, she groans in exasperation. “I know you’re not asleep!” 

He still refuses to respond or move. Bouncing on the mattress, she smacks her hands against his chest and growls in amused annoyance. Cracking an eye open, he peers at her. Small beads of sweat have formed on her brow from the effort and existing heat. Normally that little detail would go unnoticed, but she had pulled her hair completely out of her face for the day in a pitiful attempt to stay cool.

Before she can continue her childish yet hardly serious tantrum, Alastor moves quickly. Rolling over, he grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her down into his arms. She allows him to move her around like a rag doll. He throws an arm and a leg around her, his chest pressed comfortably against her back. The two settle into the bed, the covers long shoved down to the foot. The heat of their bodies comfortable enough for the time being and probably will be until the sudden drop in temperature nightfall will bring.

Listening to his heartbeat and the soft static hum, Moira starts falling asleep almost immediately. His weight on her provides the comfort she needs to allow herself to rest for a bit. As consciousness slowly slips away, she finds herself in a weird world of swirling patterns and vague shapes. Her arms feel light in contrast to the weight on her small frame, she is aware she’s falling asleep. That is until she feels like she’s literally falling. That terrible trick of the mind has her jolting immediately. Before she can come to, her body moves of its own accord. Throwing her head back, she is vaguely conscious of her horn as it definitely stabs Alastor somewhere in the face. The immediate guilt has her wide awake. He lets out a quiet yelp at the sensation.

“Ow!” He groans, his hand coming up to rub his eye. She got him good with that sharp fucker. 

Looking over her shoulder, she immediately coos. A plethora of sorries escaping her before a fit of giggles burst from her lips. It was only a matter of time before that happened, honestly. Rolling over, she pushes his hand to the side to assess the damage. It doesn’t look like there’s any immediate cause for concern.

“Oh, I’m so sorry… Ya big baby.” She teases to lighten the mood. Alastor shakes his head, blinking at her with scrutiny.

“Darling, if you’ve been under the impression your horns aren’t sharp, I hate to inform you…” He mutters, not genuinely upset by the utter accident that he ended up on the wrong end of.

Leaning forward, she places a gentle kiss to his eyelid.

“I’m sorry, Love. All better?” 

Alastor hums softly in reply, his arms snaking around her waist. 

“I suppose…”

“What _ever_ can I do to make it up to you, you whiny whiner?” 

“Perhaps…” He starts, pulling her down to a proper kiss on the lips. She returns the action sweetly, her eyes fluttering closed to savior the affection. Smiling against each other, Alastor chuckles.

“I’ll take that, Dear. And!” A hand shoots up a finger to emphasize his point. “Try not to do it again!” 

Tucking her head to his chest, he readjusts them to a comfortable position once more. One where she will not have the means to stab him in the eye again. Moira scoffs at the accusation she did it on purpose.

“Yanno, maybe next time I _will_ go out of my way-” Alastor cuts her off with a pat to her back. His slowly evening breath soothing her fiery rebuttal.

“Shh, shh, my cranky Darling.” He coos, his hands rubbing soothing circles into her back. “It’s nap time.”

Losing the fight with consciousness, the two of them finally slip into a peaceful afternoon rest.


End file.
